


counting minutes

by vannral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's coming back from a mission, and worried Pietro isn't handling the waiting all that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	counting minutes

 

“You’re ruining my floor, Speedy.”

     “Shut up, Stark, I do not care”, Pietro snaps back, moving as a blue-white blur back and forth the living room, stopping to bite his thumb nail and starting again.

Tony rolls his eyes and he asks Wanda: “Can’t you stop him? Do something? I can see skidmarks from his sneakers _on the floor._ ”

She shrugs. “I do not think this is the right time. After Clint comes back.”

     “Yeah, I guess. But he’s _still_ ruining the floor. Should I build him a stress-free running track?”

     “Seeing how stupid the old man is, that is not a bad idea”, Pietro snarls, his face tight with anger, _worry,_ and then, he starts moving again, in an anxious blur of energy. 

Tony turns to Wanda. “Did he just compliment me?”

     “Is not a compliment”, Pietro snaps. “Means just that you are not as stupid as you could be.”

     “Pietro”, his sister sighs and looks a little irritated.

     “Yeah, no, I’m taking it as a compliment.” 

This continues for ten minutes, before the elevator doors open and Clint wanders in, still in his Hawkeye gear, grimy with sand and dirt. There are dark, tired circles around his eyes, bruises on his arms and cheekbone, and he _makes Pietro stop dead in his tracks._

Clint grins faintly. “Hi. Why are you all still up, starin’ at me?”

Pietro _dashes_ at him, stops just couple of inches _away_ from him, his gaze dark and so very _blue._

     “You are bleeding”, he says roughly, his voice deep and tense. 

Clint looks up at him, steadily, like he’s not at all surprised by this. Like he’s _used_ to Pietro’s behaviour.

     “Yeah, kinda am. It was bullshit, let me tell _you,_ totally sucked. But, uh, it looks worse.”

Pietro raises his hand and brushes the dark underneath of Clint’s eye gently. “Looks awful. When did you last sleep?” he murmurs and turns Clint’s head slightly to examine the bruises.

     “About…thirty hours ago? Yeah, not so great. I could kill for a nap.”

     “Getting you fixed first. You are _bleeding.”_

Clint grins. “What, worried or somethin’?”

Pietro scowls. “An old man like you on the field with a _bow?_ What do you think, of course I was worried. Stupid question”, he grumbles, but moves his hand to Clint’s cheek, and Clint’s eyes flutter shut as he leans against the familiar, affectionate touch. “Can you walk?”

     “Yeah. I guess. Might bump into a wall, though.”

And Pietro’s not having any of that; he scoops Clint into his arms, and for once, Clint doesn’t complain. He slumps against Pietro’s chest, leans into _him,_ and inhales slowly.

     “Wow, you smell good”, he murmurs.

     “Shower. Which you need.”

     “Yeah, I’ve got like, ten different ground samples stuck in my skin.”

     “Smell like it, too.”

     “Yeah, yeah. Did you walk my dog?”

     “He was very slow.”

     “Hey, shut up, he’s trying and he’s a…sweetheart”, Clint yawns.

     “Yes, he’s adorable and yes, I walked him, and yes, he’s all right.” 

They are conversing quietly to themselves as Pietro takes Clint to the medical, leaving stunned Tony and totally unfazed Wanda behind.

     “Okay, wow, so that just happened”, Tony says and rubs his neck. “Okay.”

     “He’s very protective”, Wanda replies serenely. “He didn’t like that he couldn’t go with Clint.”

     “I can practically _feel_ my hair graying”, Tony groans. “ _Jesus._ If it’s like this every time Barton goes on a mission without him, I’m totally building Speedy that track. I don’t want him destroying the Tower.” He stretches and shakes his head. “Well, let’s go fix Barton. You okay?”

Wanda smiles; a calm, slightly amused smile. “I’m fine. I’m glad my brother has a person like Clint.”  

     “Yeah, could be a lot worse.”

Tony is even less amused, when they walk in on Pietro and Clint kissing in the medical.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, I have missed these two so much.  
> Hawksilver, my love.


End file.
